Rune
Runes (also referred to as Ancient Runes) are the letters (symbols representing various sound values) of a runic alphabet. Runes are studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the title "Study of Ancient Runes". Known runes Below is a list of all the known runes, along with their meanings 'Lexical' *Eihwaz - means "Defence" *Ehwaz - means "Partnership" and corresponds to the Latin "e" 'Numerical' *Demiguise: the creature's invisibility abilities represents "0". *Unicorn: the creature's single horn represents "1". *Graphorn: the creature's dual horns represent "2". *Runespoor: the triple-headed creature represents "3". *Fwooper: the creature comprised of four different colours in feathers represents "4". *Quintaped: the five legs of the creature represents "5". *Salamander: the maximum hours of the creature's ability to survive out of fire represents "6". *Unknown: due to the magically powerful number still being shrouded in mysteries, the unknown symbol represents "7". *Acromantula: the eight-eyed creature represents "8". *Hydra: the nine-headed creature represents "9". Uses Whilst still shrouded in mystery, runic appears to be in much use in the modern wizarding world. The runes themselves appear to be used principally as a stand-ins for letters of the Latin alphabet, as well as whole words (as logograms). For example, Dumbledore's copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Albus Dumbledore was written entirely in runic, requiring translation before mass-production for the general public. The esoteric Quibbler magazine has been knwon to publish runic texts (including instructions for a spell to turn another's ears into kumquats). Notable runologists *Bathsheda Babbling - teacher of the Study of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. *Barty Crouch JrAccording to his father, Bartemius Crouch Sr., B.C. Jr. obtained twelve O.W.L.s, the maximum number attainable (which would, naturally, include Study of Ancient Runes. *Albus Dumbledore *Hermione Granger - translated the The Tales of Beedle the Bard from the original runic alphabet into modern English. *Luna Lovegood *Xenophilius Lovegood *Bill Weasley *Percy Weasley Behind the scenes *Although only a small number of runes are revealed in the books, other corners of the franchise reveal more; the purple cloak that the depiction of Dumbledore is seen wearing on the children's back cover art of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone is inscribed with a wealth of runes, as are the placards that prisoners of Azkaban hold up in the film adaptations. Below is a list of the runes that appears on them: **Fehu **Uruz **Ansuz **Raido **Gebo **Isa **Berkana **Sowilo **Ehwaz **Mannaz **Laguz **Othila **Dagaz *The 11 Elder Futhark runes thus far not represented in the franchise are: Thurisaz (þ a.k.a. "th"), Kaunan (k), Jera (j), Wunjo (W), Hagalaz (h), Naudiz (n), Ingwaz (ŋ a.k.a. "ng"), Perth (p), Teiwaz (t) and Algiz (z). *All the runes represented in the franchise belong to the Elder Futhark runic alphabet in real life (with the exception of the number, which are entirely fictitious). *It is not truly known to what extent the Elder Futhark runes retain their meanings in the Harry Potter universe; One runic word on the HP&PS cover art (on Dumbledore's cloak) spells out DUMBLED'A'''RE in Latin. However, the "A" was probably a mistake ( meant to have been an "O", Othila in runic) and so they most likely relate to the letters Latin alphabet the same way in the franchise as they do in real life. *It is possible that more than just one runic alphabet is in use in the wizarding world, albeit with some wizarding additions - such as the aforementioned numbers (given the length of study that may be allotted to their study in the Hogwarts Curriculum and the number of books on the subject). However, Elder Futhark is probably the most popular given how frequently it is seen throughout the series. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' External links *Runes on Wikipedia *Elder Futhark on Wikipedia See also *Study of Ancient Runes Notes and references pl:Runy Category:Languages Category:Magic